Clone Yourself Here
by TCTrent45
Summary: A story made up of YOUR characters immersed into the Clone Wars! Still accepting some types of characters, send a private message! Second Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting

**Chapter 1:**

**A Meeting**

'Today's the day,' Roxie thought getting out of bed. Today was her meeting with the council to be assigned to a master, which she was relatively nervous about. She looked at a nearby clock and realized something. "Oh no, I'm late!" Roxie exclaimed. She quickly brushed her black hair back, put on her padawan robe, and rushed out the door.

Roxie dashed down the temple corridors as fast as she could, but failed to slow down quick enough when she rounded a corner and ended up colliding into another padawan. "Humph!" the padawan grunted as he fell onto the ground. Roxie put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" she said reaching over him with her hand. "Are you alright?" He took Roxie's hand and got up.

"I'm fine. You should really slow down." the padawan replied. Roxie was a little mad at herself for not stopping in time. However, she shook the feeling off because she needed to get going.

"Once again, sorry. I'm late to a meeting with the council," Roxie said apologetically. The padawan's eyes got wider with that statement.

"Oh, well, in that case, you need to get going." he said with a little concern in his voice.

'Thank you Captain Obvious.' she thought about saying, but kept it to herself. She didn't want people getting the wrong idea about her.

"I guess I'll... see you later?" he asked, snapping Roxie out of her thoughts.

"Sure thing."she replied. With that, she took off running again toward the council room.

* * *

**Council Room,**

"We seem to be missing a padawan," Mace Windu pointed out. Suddenly the doors opened up, revealing an exhausted Roxie. "Nevermind," he mumbled.

Roxie regained her composure and bowed to the council. "Sorry I'm late," she said examining the room. She noticed three people around her age standing side by side. She smiled when she realized that the three were here friends: Ahdroka, the Togruta, Tess, an older girl with her hair in a pony tail, and Neko, another girl who had cat ears, a tail, and black, spikey hair.

But, her attention soon turned to the council, or whatever of the council was present, who a couple of which looked rather irritated. 'Great, first day on the job and I'm already going to get fired,' Roxie thought with a chuckle.

"Padawan, late, you are. Let it happen again, please do not," Master Yoda said staring straight at Roxie, making her slightly uncomfortable.

She bowed and said, "Yes Master."

"Good, now we can get down to business," Mace said with a serious tone. "As you may already know, once you become a certain age and have been approved by the council, you will become a Padawan learner and that's why you're here today." His face then grew sad. "But, the war has sadly taken the lives of many Jedi. With that said, Padawans may have to 'share' a master. So two of you here will be assigned to the same master." He motioned for a few masters to stand up.

Two of them were very recognizable Jedi: Masters Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The other one was unfamiliar. He was a Mirialan with a robotic right arm. "Ahdroka," Mace said motioned toward the Togruta. "Master Kenobi will be your new master."

"Greetings, young one," Obi-Wan said bowing to Ahdroka, who bowed back.

"You will be training alongside another padawan named Trent," Mace continued. "Next, Tess. You will be assigned to Master Plo Koon and will train with a padawan named Zack."

"Koh-toh-yah, Tess," Plo Koon greeted.

"Good to meet you, Master Plo," she greeted back.

"And lastly, Roxie and Neko. You are assigned to Master Tyrak," Mace said pointing at the Mirialan. He walked over to greet them.

"I'm Master Tyrak, but you already knew that," he said with a smile.

'He seems pretty friendly,' Roxie thought. "I'm Roxie," she said while bowing. Neko was a little reluctant to introduce herself.

"I'm Neko," she finally said.

Ki-Adi-Mundi stood up and said, "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's all get some lunch, shall we?"

"Agreed," Mace said, also standing up. "It'll also give our newest padawans to get to know the other padawans." They all proceeded to head to the mess hall. Along the way, Roxie thought,

'Today's turning out to be a good one, I wonder how the rest of it will turn out.'

* * *

**Well, here it is. The first chapter, but I hate first chapters. Things always go slowly. Things will pick up though, promise. And if your character wasn't in this chapter, don't worry about it. Everyone's character will appear. If your character in this chapter was not written correctly, please tell me. Next chapter: Socializing. Also, I've included characters from my other story, but they won't appear a whole lot. See ya'll later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Odd Group

**Update! I have re-written the first chapter because it didn't make a lot of sense to me when I re-read it. Ex.: Roxie becoming a padawan even though she has been there a day. So, yea, that's about it. I'm just rambling now. *Starts humming.***

**Brittany: Just start the story already!**

**Me: Ok! Geez, calm down.**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Odd Group**

The temple cafeteria was usually a place full of cheer and happiness. A place where Younglings, Padawans, Knights, basically any Jedi could relax and eat with friends. Now, it is usually a very quiet place due to the lack of occupants. Mostly Younglings ate here now, but conversation was still kept to a minimum. Four newly appointed Padawans and seven Masters walked through the cafeteria doors.

The group split up when the masters went over to a table where Anakin Skywalker was sitting. They told the Padawans to go over to a table with seven other Padawans. They were a little hesitant at first, but the table group saw them and motioned them to come over.

'Time to make some new friends,' Roxie thought. Her, Tess, Ahdroka, and Neko sat down at the somewhat large table. Roxie quickly recognized one of them as the padawan she ran into earlier. He was the first to speak.

"Hey, you must be the new guys," he joked with a smile. "I'm Trent and this is-," he said pointing to each of his friends respectively. "Ahsoka, Brittany, Zack, Barriss, Selena, and Dewca." Neko's focus was mostly on Brittany, as she was dark, blue-skinned, and had cat ears, yellow eyes, and a tail. She wondered what species she was or if she was like her...

Ahdroka decided to introduce everyone before they got a chance. "This is Tess, Roxie, and Neko," he said introducing them the same way Trent did.

"And you must be Ahsoka's brother, right?" Barriss spoke up.

"Yep, the name's Ahdroka Tano. Padawan now, soon to be the greatest Jedi in the galaxy," he replied, much to Ahsoka's annoyance.

"I forgot to mention that he has somewhat of an over-active imagination," Ahsoka said while giving Ahdroka a 'don't-get-cocky' look. Even though he was older, Ahsoka still acted more mature than him sometimes.

"Well, congratulations on all of your advancements to padawans," Brittany said with smile. "Did you get assigned to the same masters as us?"

The rest of the group finally spoke up. "Yes, we did." Tess said. "I was assigned to Master Plo-Koon, with Zack." She looked over to Zack and noticed that his short, black hair. She thought it looked sort of odd. Tess reached over the table and said, "Good to meet you."

Zack shook her hand and said, "You too." and began to talk to his Wookie friend, Dewca. Tess tried to continue talking to Zack, but Ahdroka began to speak.

"I'm assigned with you, Trent," he said grabbing Trent's hand when he put it out. "You can call me Ash."

"Okay then, good to meet you." Trent replied.

"Hey Selena," Roxie said, getting Selena's attention. "Who's your Master?"

"I'm assigned to Master Ti, and so is Brittany." Selena replied. Roxie shook hands with both of them. Soon, almost all introductions were made except for Neko, who has been silent the entire time. Almost everyone's attention was on Neko. She glared at them.

"What? Why do I need to introduce myself? Ash here, already did that," she said with an unpleasant tone. She wasn't keen on meeting new people. "Oh, and Zack," Neko continued. "Are you going to finish that?" She pointed toward a tray of food in front of him.

"Uh? Well, look at that. I don't remember getting this, but I don't care!" Zack replied, and began eating the Nuna sticks on the tray. Neko gave a slight smile.

"That wasn't there a minute ago," Barriss pointed out. Zack ignored her.

"Still don't care!" he said, stuffing his mouth. Neko's smile got a little bigger as she counted down in her head,

'Four, three, two, one,' Suddenly, Zack's eyes opened up as wide as they could and he stood up shouting,

"AAHHHH! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE! AHHHH!" and he ran to the nearest faucet in the kitchen. Ahdroka, Tess, Roxie, and even Neko, burst out in laughter. The rest them weren't laughing as hard since they were confused about what just happened. The Masters at their table just looked at Zack in confusion when they saw him put his head under a faucet and turn it on. Master Yoda and Anakin just chuckled.

"Good one, that was." Obi-Wan just rubbed his beard.

"Looks like our new padawans are more interesting than we thought," he said, looking over to the padawan table.

Trent was imitating Obi-Wan by rubbing his chin. 'I already like these guys!' he thought.

* * *

**Later That Night,**

Another meeting was called into the Council Room. The Council called everyone up for it. Once everyone was there, Mace began speaking. "We have called you here for your very first assignment. We have reports of Separatist activity around the planet, Kashyyyk." Dewca seemed quite surprised by this. Mace continued. "What need to do is send a small fleet there to investigate. Obi-Wan, Skywalker, Tyrak, and Plo-Koon will be in command of this fleet. Selena and Brittany, Master Ti is going to go to Kamino to over-see the clone's training, so you will both go with the fleet." They nodded.

"And also, Master Luminara will be going to Christophsis to help with the rebuilding of the planet. Barriss, you too will go along with the fleet." She nodded. "You will leave tomorrow, may the Force be with you." They all bowed and left for their quarters.

'This will be fun,' Ahdroka thought.

* * *

**Somewhere in Space Near Kashyyyk,**

A commander of a large Separatist fleet sat in his command chair, staring intently at a hologram of Kashyyyk. A battle droid walked over to him and spoke. "Commander, we just received a message that a Republic fleet will be entering the Kashyyyk system within a day or two."

"Good, I guess Sidious was right all along." he replied with his low, dark voice.. "Things are going according to plan."

* * *

Dun, dun, duuunnnn! Dramatic music fail... Well, here it is, the next chapter. I liked writing this chapter for many reasons. And also, my other characters made appearances, but like I said they will be minor characters. So, what will happen? Who knows, not even me!

Alright, I have a question of the day. 'If you could be anywhere you want to be, where would you be?' Leave your creative response in the review section! C'ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Savannah

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, *Fake cough* I've been very *Fake cough* sick lately.**

**Brittany: No you haven't!**

**Me: Uh...yea I have. Didn't you hear me coughing.**

**Brittany: *Glares***

**Me: Okay, while I argue with one of my characters, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3:**

_**Savannah**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So, you put Gungan spice in his food?" Trent asked Neko as they were boarding a transport ship to link up the Republic warship, _Savannah._ Ahdroka, Brittany, and Ahsoka were boarding with them, while the rest were on a different transport ship.

"Yep," Neko replied with a small smile. "And it turned out better than what I expected." They took their seats along with some clones and the ship lifted off. A minute later, a ship carrying their friends did the same.

"I have a feeling things are going to be a lot more interesting with you guys around." Ahsoka said staring at Neko's tail without realizing it. Neko noticed. Her smile vanished.

"Can I help you something, Ahsoka?" She snapped out of her daze.

"Oh! Sorry, I..."

"You were staring at my tail, weren't you?" Neko asked with a stern look.

"Well, I've never seen a human with a tail before. How did you get it?" Ahsoka asked uncertainly. Neko's look deepened.

"It's not really any of your business." she replied. "Maybe I was born with it? Maybe, my dad was human and my mom was a freaking feline!" Neko ranted. Everyone, including the clones, stared at her.

"So... your dad fell in love with a cat and they-," one of the clones started to say, but was interrupted when Neko sprang out of her seat toward the unfortunate clone. Luckily, Ahdroka held her back while she yelled a wide variety of obscenities.

Brittany face-palmed and said, "I bet the other ship doesn't have to put up with stuff like this."

**Meanwhile in the other ship,**

"No, no, a Rancor could easily beat a Gundark," Zack argued.

"I don't know, a Gundark is pretty agile and it would probably do pretty well against a Rancor," Barriss suggested.

"Ha! Even Barriss agrees with me!" Selena gloated. Zack rolled his eyes. Then, he looked at Roxie and Tess.

"Hey, do either of you agree with me?" Zack asked, interrupting their conversation.

"I don't really know who would win," Roxie shrugged.

"And I don't really care," Tess smirked. Zack was about to say something when the pilot announced,

"We are now docking with the Savannah, stand by." The ship shook a little and the sound of the air-lock boarding extension could be heard. Dewca had been quiet the entire time. He was to busy worrying about his home-world to pay attention to anyone.

* * *

"Commander Dulik, sir!" a battle droid exclaimed while stumbling onto the bridge. "Your _special _visitor has arrived." He got a sinister, smug grin on his face.

"Good, send her up immediately."

"Right away, sir!"

* * *

"First things first," Master Tyrak announced once the padawans gathered around. "Me and Master Plo here will give you a brief tour of this cruiser so everyone can get used to being on here. Barriss, Ahsoka, you may both head to your quarters if you like."

"Alright then," Ahsoka nodded. "We'll see you guys after you're tour is over." and they headed off.

"Let's get started," Tyrak said, clapping his hands together. "This is the hanger, but that was pretty obvious," he chuckled. Just then, a woman walked up to him and saluted.

"Sir, those fighters you wanted me to prep are finished," she said quietly.

"Ah, good. Padawans, allow me to introduce you to our head engineer on this cruiser. This is Victoria DeLeon." The first thing they noticed about her was that she had white feline-like ears and a tail.

Tess thought, 'Another cat-person? It's probably some weird coincidence.'

"Would you take the padawans and show them their ships?" Tyrak continued. "Master Plo and I need to have a quick discussion." Victoria got a nervous look on her face. She didn't really want to be alone with people whom she just met.

"Um...sure," she finally replied. "Follow me." Everyone was a little confused by what Tyrak said.

'_Our_ ships?' they thought. They were soon going to find out.

"Master Plo," Tyrak began. "How many cruisers are going to be joining this fleet?" he asked.

"Only the _Resolute_ will be joining us," Plo replied. Tyrak rubbed his chin.

"Hmm... I guess that will be alright, but if there is a Separatist fleet there waiting for us..." Tyrak's voice trailed off.

**Meanwhile,**

"Wow! These starfighters are for us?" Roxie asked excitingly. They were standing in front of eleven Jedi Starfighters, two of which belonged to Ahsoka and Barriss. The rest were unpainted and looked the same.

"Well, in a sense, yes," Victoria replied. "You will be able to customize it to your liking." Each padawan instantly got ideas in their heads, thinking about what they wanted their starfighter to look like, just as Tyrak and Plo-Koon walked over.

"Shall we continue with the tour?" Tyrak motioned for them to follow. After thanking and goodbye to Victoria, they moved on.

**On the Bridge,**

"Alright, Marikane, you will lead the main reconnaissance team onto Kashyyyk," a holographic image of Obi-Wan instructed. "Be sure to remain out of sight and to be careful. The wildlife and Natives there can get hostile."

"As long as the Wookiees don't threaten to kill, cook, and eat us, I think we'll be just fine," the Zybrackian replied. Obi-Wan shook his head at that comment.

"Just be sure that you have your team ready when we reach the system. May the force be with you." and with that, the hologram disappeared.

Marikane looked down and spoke into his wrist comm. "Flare, Seven, Crush, get up to the bridge. We need to discuss the reconnaissance plan." He was greeted by multiple "Yes sir!"s and he began looking over a map of Kashyyyk.

"Why do you think they wanted all of us to come to Kashyyyk for this one mission?" Roxie asked out loud while she and her friends walked to their quarters. Tess just shrugged.

"They probably wanted us to get some experience doing missions and get used to being on Jedi Cruiser."

Trent also shrugged. "I guess so. Zack, what do you think?"

"I don't really care what they want us for, I just want to get something to eat right now," Zack replied. "And get back at Neko..." he added under his breath.

"You know, I'm not deaf," Neko said, obviously have heard him.

"Oh, just be quiet."

"Don't worry," Brittany whispered in Neko's ear. "You'll get used to him." Neko just rolled her eyes.

"Are we ready to make the jump to hyper-space?" a clone commander asked.

The admiral, named Iroh, stroked his long beard and replied, "We're clear." There was the usual hum of the hyperdrive firing up and the Jedi Cruisers were gone in the blink of an eye.

**Many hours later,**

"Sir, we're coming out of hyper-space in just a few minutes."

Admiral Iroh nodded and Tyrak nodded. "Marikane, is your team ready to go?" Tyrak asked.

"We are ready for deployment, sir. Aren't we men?" Marikane almost yelled.

"Yes sir!" the clones replied. Immediately after, Ahsoka stepped into the bridge. Flare couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Hello, beautiful." he said softly.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed surprisingly. Flare gulped.

"Nothing, sir."

Ahsoka shot a glare toward Flare. "That's right, it better be nothing," she murmured. Just then, the ship came out of hyper-space and the forest-filled planet was visible.

"Alright men, let's go to the hangar and meet up with the other recon teams. From there, we'll go ahead down to the planet's surface near the oil rigs the Republic have set up there. Then, we will proceed to scout for Separatist activity. Any questions?" Marikane explained.

As he ended his sentence, multiple Separatist star frigates came out of hyper-space right in front of the Republic fleet.

"What?" Iroh said in astonishment. "How did we not see them coming on the scanners?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I think they might be jamming us somehow." a clone replied.

"Quick, get all pilots to their fighters immediately! And get Master Plo up here!" Tyrak ordered. "He is not going to like this."

**Hey! What do you know, I updated! I wish I could say that more often, but unfortunately that's not the case. I got of things going on right now, so I think I can promise a new chapter every 2 weeks or so. Hopefully. As for you guys, thanks for being patient and reviewing! You are awesome! **

**Question of the day: What is the weirdest thing you have ever seen in your life? Leave your creative response in the review section and I will see you later!**


End file.
